Conversations with Pai
by Fangirlgonesupernova
Summary: So apparently Ryou made a machine that connects my world to another world where people write stories about me. Well, not me, I'm just the extremely unpopular Mew Mint. So let me tell you about Pai. He's so cool and uncaring right? Wrong, he's a nerd and a weirdo. Don't believe me? Let me tell you some stories about him and his brothers, you'll agree with me soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing~ **

_**Chapter one; **_

Zakuro told me that there's an alternate universe where people read stories about us. And Ryou made a machine that can connect the two universes together via the internet. So I, Mint, have decided to tell you all about the weirdest alien there is.

You know, I always thought that Kisshu was the strangest Ikisatashi. That's their last name, as I learned today. Being the blue mew that never is the center of attention makes it to where he never noticed me, so I've had plenty of opportunities to spy on him. He watched over Ichigo all day, and hugged random cats.

But today, when the aliens returned, I was introduced to the fact that Pai is the really weird one. We went through work like usual, Pudding doing her tricks, Lettuce messing up, Zakuro and Ichigo actually working, and me of course being yelled at for sitting and then being forced to wait tables. Then the aliens showed up after we finished the workday. Kisshu hugged Ichigo, Pudding tackled Taruto, normal stuff, but Pai had shown up too. He just rolled his eyes and sat down next to Zakuro.

"So you came too?" I asked. He just looked at me.

"Yeah, so?"

"Why? I thought you hated us!" I retort.

"I don't hate you, I just think you and Ichigo are annoying."

"That's still not a reason."

"I don't see why he wouldn't." Lettuce replied. I started to get into an argument over why the heck Pai would come to Earth; after all, he's not exactly on the best terms with us. This lasted about fifteen minutes until Pai said something.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know why I came, I just felt like it."

"And that's a good reason?"

"Well that and I was avoiding this stalker chick."

So in the first day I learned that Pai is a huge nerd, Zakuro is too, and I think they like each other. Why in the world couldn't he be a jerk so I could have a reason to hate him? No, he has to be nice. I'll get the others to help me with this, I'm sure they'll have something to say about him. Until next time, **~Mint. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Why doesn't fan fiction use times new roman I wonder…**

**Chapter two;**

**Movie night**

Kisshu has a best friend, his name is Aokara and he's a mew mew. There are six aliens on earth right now. Six of them! As I, Mint, learned today. Kisshu invited us all to his house for a movie night, because, according to Pai, "Why not?"

So I showed up to their house with Lettuce, we were the last there apparently, and instead of one of the aliens we know, a red haired alien opened the door.

"Oh hey," He said, "Pai, the other two are here, I guess. Or two girls got lost." He walked into the house. I turned to leave but Lettuce grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

"Oh good, you two are the last to get here." Kisshu said as he stepped out from a doorway, "That's my cousin Xander by the way." He gestured to the red-haired boy who plopped down in a chair. Ichigo sat on a love seat, sipping soda, a few feet away from me.

"Hello Ichigo," I said, "So where's the grump and the weirdo?"

"Taruto's showing Pudding his room and Pai is in the kitchen talking to Zakuro." Ichigo replied. Kisshu happily sat next to her, and she gave him a glare. I walked towards the kitchen, ignoring the others.

"Hey Zakuro," I said, opening the door. Pai's kitchen, the cleanest kitchen I've ever been in, has a little island in the center, and the counters line the walls. All of it is black, white, blue, and red. Zakuro was sitting on one of the stools at the island, along with Pai, and a black haired boy I'd never seen before. A purple haired lady was pouring things and making something.

"Hey Mint," Zakuro said as she looked up at me.

"Who are those two…"

"This is my aunt," Pai says, looking at the lady, who I can see is a Cyniclonian now. "And this is Aokara, he's Kisshu's friend."

"Hi!" Aokara said, facing me and smiling. Pai's aunt just waved at me and continued doing whatever it is she was doing.

"So why are there three more aliens?" I asked.

"Well, Xander didn't want to be upstaged by me, Aokara wanted to come for some reason, I guess he'd be lonely on Cyniclon, and my aunt has to be here to stop them from destroying something," Pai said.

"So was she here before?"

"No, only now, because there are five of us, let's go watch the movie!" Pai then stood up and dragged me out of there. Not Zakuro, but me, by the collar of my shirt. Aokara just followed me, smiling like an idiot.

Taruto's hair goes down to his shoulders. It's curly and he could pass for a girl. I learned this when he and Pudding walked out to watch the movie. He also has a rabbit he lets ride on his head.

"Why is your hair so long, you look like a girl runt," Ichigo said.

"Well at least if I can fix it, you're stuck looking like that." Taruto retorted.

Pai snickered and he and Zakuro took up the couch, Taruto and Pudding sat on bean bag chairs, and Aokara and I sat on the floor. Not really anything strange, but I'm still sitting here, as the movie begins, and there's plenty of time for Pai to do something wierd. Taruto picked this one out, since we all chose a movie and played rock, paper, scissors. The Emperor's New Groove, strange, is it a dancing movie? I'll have to tell you after the movie is finished, see you, strange alternate universe people (do you people cosplay as us too? Because Lettuce showed me cosplaying the other day, it seems like fun.) **~Mint**


	3. Chapter 3

**Is it alright if I don't say I own nothing? Also, what if famous Authors write fan fiction, but we all don't know it. **

**Chapter three;**

**Movie night, part two**

I never explained how I knew Aokara was a mew, did I? Well, I'll tell you something, internet people, after the final battle, when I woke up the next morning, in my hands was a crystal swirling with blue and black energy, it turned into a necklace I wear every day. Mostly I wear it every single day because I can only remove it when I'm perfectly safe, so when I'm in my house. But the necklace has given me some powers I've been experimenting with. We can all still transform, but we don't anymore. So no one noticed my outfit changing to a feathery outfit, or my shoes becoming black silk ballet slippers, or the new necklace my pendant now dangles from.

One of the powers is detecting power. Over the summer, I was in Italy with my parents for a 'vacation' where they had to work. I saw some girls talking, and one second they were normal, and the next they were full out mews. One was a type of cat, the second girl a fish, and the last one a dog animal. I must've stared because they looked at me, and I had to apologize, and just say that they reminded me of someone. It was the truth; they reminded me a bit of Lettuce, Ichigo, and Zakuro. When I saw Aokara it was the same. He was dressed in a mainly black and partly blue outfit with white wings. So now that I know I should

So Mint's writing a fan fiction about Pai's strangeness? Interesting! I guess she knew I was a mew mew, kind of cool. I thought I'd tell you a story while she's watching the movie! Sometimes when Pai gets absorbed with a project that's all he does for a week, and he doesn't even go to sleep sometimes. Once he was nearly finished, after falling asleep five times in a row and was ready to shoot something, the government called him to one of their summits. See, the government on Cyniclon has multiple countries, around ten I think, but they all come together at great big council meetings twice a month. When they called Pai forward, they demanded he make them advanced weapons to take over Earth, and to prepare his brothers. He just stood there for a while, oh, I was spying on them, so I was there! So anyways, Pai just stood there for a while and then he looked up and said no.

The government was really angry at him and wanted to kill him, but he pressed a button and everyone held their ears as a really high pitched noise went off. Then Pai calmly said 'I have been working on a project for the past two weeks. This project will increase food production for Earth and Cyniclon tenfold, and possibly end world hunger, for a cheap price. I do not need, while I'm on the path to making peace with Earth, some stingy old men who think they have every right to rule over everone's lives and put themselves in a place of higher standing although no one likes them and they're a bunch of old dirt bags who know nothing of what people want of enjoyt and only consider themselves and their greed telling me what to do. I will never fight Earth again, I won't make you a weapon, and if you try to attack Earth, you have to get through me, my family, the mews, and my team.' Then they looked like they were going to yell at them so Pai turned and left. His grandpa, who is president, I forgot to mention that, managed to calm them down. He asked Pai why he said that and he only said 'I'm not going to make my brothers fight people they care about so those spoiled brats can have their way.' So Pai is pretty strange, but he has good reason for what he does. He just wants to protect those he cares about, like his brothers! Well, that's all! I hope Mint lets me write another chapter, she's really pret- I mean nice. **~Aokara (Oh, and what's your favorite color?)**


End file.
